


Close Friends

by DJ_Hasonshi



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Y/N fic, Mostly Fluff, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, y/n fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Hasonshi/pseuds/DJ_Hasonshi
Summary: After being accidentally shot during a hostage situation a few weeks ago, you we’re placed under 5 weeks bed rest in a local hospital. Suddenly, a special someone decided to visit you everyday and thank you for the favour you gave her—even though it ended with you being hospitalised.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Close Friends

You’re head was throbbing. The amount of sedatives given to you wasn’t helping either. It was nice at first, but it was like sugar. And with every sugar rush, there’s a sugar crash. Good thing you took a small nap for a few hours.  
You weren’t a big fan of hospitals. They tend to creep you out. Knowing the thought of death and all. But they do have some perks though. You have a roof over your head, free meals, good internet connection and they have the best Jellos in the world so far. Plus, the hospital is just a few blocks from your apartment.  
Lucky for you, it was lunch time. They served the usual lunch—A green club sandwich with some mixed vegetables on the side along with a cold glass of milk. It honestly felt like a lunch usually eaten by a 7 year old kid, but it did make you feel stuffed and ready for the day. After lunch, you decided to grab a book—The Song Of Achilles by Madeline Miller. You were just half way done with your book when suddenly, a soft knock came on your door. The brown and dull door opened up and you see your nurse walk in.

“Hay Gia.” You smiled as she walked in and checked on your IV  
“Hey there, Y/N!” Gia cheerfully replied. Gia was always cheerful and so charismatic. She was assigned to you about a few weeks ago and she always checks up on your IV a few hours after lunch to make sure you and your body gets enough fluids. “How’s the wound?”  
“Not really that painful anymore.” You answered as you turned to your side and let Gia slightly peel the bandage covering the bullet wound. She took note of it and checked your shoulder that also had a bullet wound  
“Well, looks like the wound is heeling.” Gia explained “A few more days and you’ll be out of here.”  
“Awww. Already?” You pouted “I was already getting attached to this hospital. Especially the people.”  
“Well, unless you get shot again, you’re gonna be going back to your apartment.” She chuckled as she proceeded to walk out the door. But then stop and turned back at you.  
“Oh yeah, someone’s here to see you.”

Curious, you tilted your head and squinted your eyes. No one usually visits you. Heck, no one visited you. You didn’t really tell anyone about your current situation because you didn’t want anyone to be worried about you and suddenly barge into the hospital carrying bouquets of flowers and tons of balloons that would destroy the whole serenity of the place.

“Really? Who?”  
“Wait, let me go call her in.”

Her? Who’s the ‘her’ she’s talking about?

Suddenly, a woman with short, curly, blonde hair and a red tank top came into your room with a small smile on her face. She looked familiar, you thought to yourself, but then your brain suddenly remembered her.

“Juliet!” You exclaimed in joy, but then instantly regret calling her by her first name “Er-I mean..Miss Higgins.”  
“Hello Y/N.” She smiled “May I come in?”  
“Y-Yeah! Of course.” You answered  
“I’ll leave you two be.” Gia said as she walked out the doors

She sat down on the chair just beside your bed and gave you a small box of Jello.

“I heard you really like these.” She started “I mean, I cant blame you. They are addictive!”  
“I know right!” You chuckled “The red ones pretty nice, but the blue one though.”  
“Ugh. That’s also my favourite!” Higgins laughed

You must admit, she did look radiant when she smiled right there. 

“So, how’s the bullet wound?” She asked  
“It’s fine.” You replied as you opened the small plastic box of Jello and stabbed the spoon in “It’s getting better actually. Less pain than before.”  
“Again, I just wanna say. I am so sorry about that.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“I mean, I did kind of caused your wound..”  
“What- No.” You beamed “Come on Miss Higgins, This wasn’t your fault.”  
“Oh, do call me Juliet instead.” Higgins blurted out  
“Ok then.” You smiled “Juliet, This isn’t your fault you know.”

—FLASHBACK—

“Get down on the ground!!” The gunman yelled as everyone shook in fear “Now! I want everyone’s phones, watches, beepers—anything that you can use to communicate, Into this bag! Also anything that is valuable! I will not hesitate to shoot you if you don’t cooperate!!”

Everyone did as he said. Everyone frantically reached into their purses and pockets and dumped everything they have—watches, wallets, phones, and jewellery. Higgins was one of them too. She and Magnum were in the middle of the case when suddenly, 3 gunmen stormed into the bank and called in a hostage situation.

“You. The necklace. In the bag. NOW.” The gunman growled at Higgins

Of course Higgins couldn’t do that. That necklace was special for her. More than anyone can imagine.

But their little conversation was cut by the sound of thumps from the back door. One of the gunmen ordered the 2 others to check them and then directed his attention back to Higgins.

“Now, where were we.”  
“But-“  
“No buts. In. The. Bag.”  
“Leave her alone man.” Magnum sharply replied  
“No ones talking to you ‘man’.” The gunman replied, mocking Magnum and returning to Higgins “Give it.”  
“Hey!” You yelled as the gunman slightly jumped and all eyes diverted to you “The lady doesn’t want to give it to you, alright! So leave her alone!”  
“Ohoho, we got ourselves a little hero right here.” The gunman chastised as he pointed he end of the gun to your chest “NEVER. Talk to me like that.”  
“Please, she’s innocent ok.” Higgins suddenly spoke from right beside you  
“Well then lets point the gun to you then.” He smirked as he loaded the gun and pointed it at Higgins  
“NO!” You yelled as you got in front of her and took the force of the bullet

It stung. Bad. It went right through your shoulder and it barely missed your bones. There was no exit wound though. Which was better that an exit wound. Less blood would be lost, but still, it was pretty bad. But you guessed that the adrenaline took control of your consciousness, so you barely felt it.  
The gunman took a slight step back and you decided to take advantage of the situation. You pushed him against the wall using his gun but he and his strength took over you. A loud BANG came, but you didn’t feel anything. That’s good right? You were pushed back and the gunman watched you fall to the ground. 

Higgins crawled over to you and noticed your bleeding.

“Hey, your bleeding!” She exclaimed as she showed you her hand  
“It’s fine.” You said, unusually weak even for your tone “It’s just my shoulder.”  
“No- Your side!”

You glance to your left side and saw that you were indeed bleeding. There was an exit wound too. Exit wounds are never good..  
You felt your body suddenly become weak. You saw the wound and it looked gross. You were used to crime novels and TV shows, but they weren’t this bad there. You felt your body become so heavy and your head felt light. You leaned back to lay down, maybe just for a minute or two? But someone caught you.

“Stay awake, ok?” Higgins shuddered, putting pressure to your side to stop the wound from bleeding, and Magnum putting pressure on your shoulder “Get an ambulance, Now!!”

You suddenly felt uneasy. Your vision was getting blurry and dark. Next thing you knew, you were out cold.

You woke up then next day, head feeling pretty light, and body hurting everywhere. It was very uncomfortable. One little move and you would feel a jab on your side and parts of your body you didn’t know could be in pain.

“Hey there.” A woman said from beside you “I’m Gia. Your nurse for today.”  
“H-Huh?” You mumbled as you scanned the room  
“Y/N, can you look at me?” She asked as you glanced at her and followed 

She shined her flashlight to your eyes and monitored how your pupils reacted.

“You’re all good.” She smiled “Now, do you remember what happened?”

You think about it for a while, and then get a few flashes. The bank, the gunman, your wound, and Higgins—especially Higgins. The way she held you as HPD came in and called an ambulance for you. The way she never let go of your hand—wait, Gias asking you a question right? Focus.

“Uhm..sorta.” You grumbled “I remember the hostage situation..and me getting shot.”  
“Yeah, that’s about it.” Gia said with a compassionate face “But don’t worry, we have talented surgeons that fixed you right up. You have to stay in the hospital for a few days before being discharged.”  
“Ok then.” You stuttered, but then felt embarrassed to ask “Hey...um..Gia?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you..um..” you hesitate, but pulled through “Did someone else come in here with me? They weren’t hurt—at least, I don’t think so..”

She flipped through your files that were in her hands and checked for anything.

“Hm. No one came in with you, hun.” Gia replied “Do you want me to call someone?”  
“N-no..” you sighed “I don’t even know her number.”  
“Well, what’s her name?”

Her name. The thought of her name made your heart flutter a little bit. It was a pretty name. A name you think you’ll never forget.

“Uhm..that’s-well..I don’t remember.” You lied and gave her a small laugh.

“Well, ok then.” His nodded as she continued to walk out to the hallway

You sighed. ‘ I should have told Gia about her..’, you thought to yourself. But what if she was busy? She’s a P.I. after all. Plus, she might have already forgotten about you. She’s a busy woman—probably. Surely. So you decided to shake it off and go to sleep. But you couldn’t shake it off. So you decided to sleep with the thought of her in your head.

—END OF FLASHBACK—

“I chose to stand in front of you when that gun fired.” You reasoned “It was a stupid move—I know—but I guess that was the right thing I thought of to do.”  
“Well, I’ll forever be in your debt.” Higgins smiled  
“Well, not forever.” You said as you directed to the Jello “You already paid it off with my favourite Jello.”

You both laugh. You focus on your Jello and Higgins scans around your room. She notices the book on your bedside table and she caught your attention.

“You read Madeline Miller too?” Higgins asked  
“Oh, yeah.” You replied “The Song Of Achilles is so nice! But my favourite has to be her other book called ‘Circe’.”  
“Oh! Same!” She cheerfully replied “I love the way she writes! Her writing style is rather exquisite. The way she represented the character still baffles me.”  
“She’s such an icon.” You replied “I wish I could write as well as her...”  
“You write?”  
“W-Well..uhm..” you blushed “It’s not really the professional kind of writing.” You laughed  
“Nonsense.” She added “Every writer—no matter what you write—is a work of art, fiction, and litterateur.”

“Well, I kinda write small prompts and short stories.”  
“Really?” She said, leaning towards you even more. The thought of her being so close just made you blush slightly “I’m interested..”

The both of you spent the rest of the day talking about books, art and so much more! You watched as she laughed at your cheeky jokes and become so flustered when she gets close.

After an 2 hours or so, her phone rang and she immediately answered it.

“Hello?” She said as she walked out just beside the door. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m at the hospital...I’m visiting a friend.”

A friend. I’m a friend?? You ask yourself. I’m Juliet Higgins’ friend! You exclaimed in your head as a large smile crept up your face.

“I’ll be there soon.” She said as she dropped the call

She looks back at you and gives you a small smile.

“You have to go don’t you..” you sighed. Trying to hide the sadness in your tone

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” Higgins replied, but then smiled yet again. Oh if smiles could kill “But don’t worry, I’ll be back tomorrow, I promise.”

You gave her a small nod and smiled back.

“See you soon Y/N..” she chirped

“See you soon, Juliet.”

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRSTY/N FIC OMGGG🤩
> 
> So I made this as a Christmas gift for my friend @incrvdible_ in Twitter. She’s sooooo adorable (And has a crush on Perdi. Like me HAHAHAHA😂👌) so I decided to make this little ficlet for her💖
> 
> That’s all! Ty for reading!✨


End file.
